100 CidVin theme challenge
by demonlifehealer
Summary: It seems everyone is doing a 100 theme drabble about their favorite couple so why not me? Yaoi, Fluff, Dark, Humor, and implied various pairings. CidVin. Some AU.
1. Aging

Well it seems like everyone is doing a 100 theme drabble challenge on some couple nowadays and I want in! This will be my first chapter and so on till it reaches. 100.

Disclaimer for now and all future chapters: I DO NOT OWN!!!! Thanks, lol.

* * *

Aging

It was a very strange day when seventy years down the road Cidney noticed that he wasn't aging, while his friends were becoming old and withered. Tifa and Yuffie were now old women. Tifa with graying hair down to her waist and Yuffie with a quaint grey bun on her head. Barrett was now in a wheel chair from not having enough strength to lift the gun that was attached to his hand any longer. Reeve was in a nursing home but had made the Cait Sith plushie a best seller before he was forced to go.

Though there were a few that were kept from aging. Nanaki was injected with so many chemicals from his time at Hojo's that he didn't know why but he was still as healthy and young as the day he was released. Cloud had been injected with so much mako that his body also refused to age. The chemicals simply prevented it. The Turks were now old men training the next generation.

Then there was Cid who's hair should have been pure grey still remained that slightly messy bleached blond that had driven the women wild in his day. He should have been on a breathing machine but his body still thrived as it did years before. It didn't make any sense to the pilot. When he had joined AVALANCHE he was the oldest member at age twenty nine. By definition he should be dead! He was ninety years old and still acted and moved like a twenty year old for crying out loud! Why the fuck wouldn't he age! He should be the grandpa that Yuffie always accused him of being! But here he was looking exactly like he did before. Damn he was aging like Vampy!

Vincent.

Could he have anything to do with this? He had been Cid's husband since two years after Sephiroth was defeated the first time. Vincent didn't age at all so maybe the gunman did something to him. Never being one to sit and ponder in comparison to running out and forcing answers, the pilot briskly strode to the kitchen. There the was vampire calmly sitting on one of the kitchen chairs while quietly reading one of his romance novels. The vampire noticed his husband's footsteps so he looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything you want, Cidney?"

"Why the fuck aren't I aging like everyone else!?" There was more worry in that statement than anger. Vincent was happy to note, but the accusation hung in the air as if waiting to be challenged. The vampire visibly tensed. He was wondering when Cid would notice. He hoped that maybe the pilot would just think it was to his strong constitution a couple years longer. The vampire gently put the book her was reading down and looked his husband in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Highwind."

Blue eyes pierced pleading red. They stared at each other in an awkward silence for a few seconds that felt like hours. Then Finally Cid spoke.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" The pilot had a slight hitch in his voice. He couldn't, no wouldn't believe that his lover would do something that would knowingly harm him. At least not until he heard Vincent's side of it. The vampire looking man let out a sigh and began.

"I wasn't sure this would happen but I had a hunch. The gene that keeps me from aging reacts like a virus, in that it can be spread from person to person. The spread can only take place through bodily fluids." The gunslinger explained quietly. Vincent took the risk and looked at his husband.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The pilot asked in such a childlike and innocent way that Valentine did another wince from the guilt.

"I wasn't sure if Hojo's ramblings about me were true and if they were I wasn't even sure if you would get it. I also didn't want you to leave me for the possibility that you might age the same way as me." The vampire answered. The last part so quietly that Cidney had to struggle to hear. Here was the tense silence that entered the room yet again. Vincent's stomach knotted in fear in what his lover would say next. It would make or break their future relationship.

"Well fuck Vince….If it's bodily fluids you know how many times a week we go at it." The vampire downcast his eyes. Here it comes, the part where the love of his life walks out. The pilot smiled a calm smile as he saw how much this tormented his lover. He calmly walked over to the gunslinger and knelt, before taking the surprised man's human hand and gently lacing their fingers together. For a second Vincent dared to hope. It shone so clearly in his crimson eyes that were stared sincerely at by sky blue orbs.

"I don't mind wasting away with you." The pilot stated as he squeezed lightly on his husband's human hand. It was that statement that made Vincent's heart skip a beat. Did he Cid just say that? A wave of relief washed over him as he squeezed back. The pilot lightly brushed lips with his lover.

"But next time you better tell me." The vampire could only mutely nod.

It was never said out loud but it was agreed by both parties that if something ever happened and the other died. The one that survived would follow shortly after.

* * *

I don't know, I read this fic yesterday about Vincent watching Cid age and then Cid dies and Vincent becomes a wanderer with sever depression. I was seriously sobbing by the end of it so this was my happy take to the aging issue. I like happy endings! Please review! I'll have some more drabble-tastic stories out later! Lol!


	2. Cell Phone Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own

Hey did anyone ever notice that Vincent is the only member of AVALANCHE that doesn't own a cell phone? Well Cid's going to change that.

* * *

"What the hell type of person doesn't own a cell phone?" Cid loudly ranted as he pulled the silently embarrassed gunman through the crowded streets of Edge. Many passerby's stopped to stare at the odd scene of the cussing smoking man pulling the taller oddly dressed man. The pilot didn't seem to notice but the vampire felt their eyes bore into him. He self consciously hid his face further into his cloak.

"I do not require a cell phone Cidney." The gunman blandly stated. Highwind exaggeratedly rolled his eyes as he forcefully pulled the vampire onwards. Vincent faltered in his step but sped up the pace to keep up with his lover.

"Yes you Fucking do! Just because you look like a vampire doesn't mean you have to live in the past like one!" Now it was Vincent's turn to roll his eyes. There at the end of the sidewalk was a small cell phone dealership that was sandwiched between two other large corporations. Cid didn't waste any time going in and ringing the bell at the desk.

A very professional dressed woman emerged from the back. She stopped and stared at the two oddly dressed individuals but quickly forced a professional smile as she said her catch phrase. "Hello welcome, How may I help you?"

"Hi, I need a phone for my technologically challenged friend." The pilot stated as he gave a wide grin and pointed to the demon vessel.

"I do not need a phone." Vincent stoically argued.

"Yes you do! It's a god dammed present!" Cid protested.

"I do not need or desire your gift."

"Well too fucking bad!"

The two glared at each other silently promising of nasty things to come. The shear intensity of the looks made the atmosphere drop at least two levels. The sales woman looked nervously between the two men and pondered if she should call the cops. "Well as you can see we have all the newest models for sale." She nervously started. This seemed to snap Cid out of his "glare" mode. Vincent let out a haughty huff as he dramatically wrapped his cloak around him in silent protest.

"Yeah, what's your newest model?" Cid asked. The sales lady beamed brightly.

"Well we have the strawberry smoothie blackberry that just came in." The lady started.

"Let me see it." The sales lady brought out a hand held electronic phone that was a creamy light pink color. A smirk rose to the pilot's face as he posed the question.

"Hey you don't care what I get you do ya, Vince?" The vampire was turned facing the opposite direction staring at the wall. Not even paying any attention to the phone in question.

"No Highwind I do not care. You are just going to do what you want anyway." The demon vessel sighed. Well that was good enough for Cid.

"I'll take it! Get me a pre-paid plan!" The lady nodded and quickly set up an account.

"For our records who is the phone for?" She asked.

"Spooky Valentine." Highwind mischievously answered. The lady didn't believe it for a minute but the other man didn't seem to be objecting so she typed in the name.

"All done!" The lady exclaimed as Cid paid for the phone before walking to the morose man and forcefully shoving the device in his human hand.

"There! And you better keep minutes on it or I'll be fucking pissed." The pilot exclaimed choosing to ignore his lover's penetrating gaze. The gunman looked at the pink phone in his hand and was not amused. The vampire used his mechanical hand to try and push the menu button but managed to accidentally slice the phone in half. Highwind stood there with a stunned look on his face.

"There is a reason I do not own a phone, Highwind." The vampire stated. A smirk rose to the pilot's face.

"Well you're gonna learn how to hold a phone properly! Because I got you cell phone insurance! We can go through this all fucking day! " Cid exclaimed. With nothing else to say the vampire let out a sigh.

By the end of the next five hours Vincent Valentine learned how to push all the buttons and hold the cell phone without braking it. Now next all he had to learn was to actually USE the device.

* * *

Haha! Poor Vince. Please review! I'm starting to take challenges!


	3. Love Cycle

Disclaimer: I do not own.

This idea just popped up in my head of Vincent laying on the side of the street while holding a bloody teenager that looks just like Cid. This is set in the present day and is AU.

* * *

There is a thing about lovers that said time couldn't separate them. That no matter how many times they went through the life cycle that the soul would always be able to recognize their beloved. Cid didn't believe any of that! It was almost as stupid as dragons and insane alien generals. It just didn't exist. Life was hard for the seventeen year old high school student. He stood near the far end of the wall while his father continued the drunken ramblings trying not to move less he be seen and get the drunk's wrath. This was sadly his daily routine and he had the bruises to show for it.

His father used to be a kind man. Cidney remembered once upon a time when his father would wake up early in the morning and go to the construction site right after kissing his son goodbye on the cheek. But that peace couldn't last forever. One day his Dad went to the site just like usual but an explosion went off. His Father was scarred from top to bottom. He later got fired for incompetence and that was when the drinking started. Soon after the beatings began.

"You think I don't see you boy!" The middle aged man shouted as he threw a glass bear bottle directly at his son's face. Cid wasn't expecting it so he easily went down gripping his head. The glass shattered on impact sending the brown shards raining down upon the dirty carpet. Blood matted his blond hair as the shards stuck into his skin. Cid tried to focus on anything except the sickening feeling of blood running between his fingers. The scarred construction worker menacingly walked over to his bloodied son and kicked the teenager in the ribs. Enjoying the groans of pain coming from he weaker below. It made him feel powerful to have such control over someone else.

"What are you doing!" The scream came from the open front door. Cid's mother had just gotten home from her job as a hotel maid and rammed herself into the bigger man making him lose his balance in the drunken stupor. The woman didn't waste any time grabbing her son who was barely conscious and running outside the door. She held the bloodied boy's face in her hands. Trying her best to ignore the blood and make sure he was hearing what she was saying. One day he would thanks her for setting him free.

"Cidney. You can't stay here. Go run! And don't come back! His violence is escalating and I don't know how much longer I can hold him off so run!" The mother forcefully yelled as she pushed her son into a run. The teenager didn't know what was going on around him. His head hurt so much and everything was blurring together but his mother said that he had to run. So run he did in fact her ran until he couldn't run any more.

Vincent laid propped up against the wall on the side of the street as he didn't hardly have the energy to move. Not like there was anything to move for. The meaning of his life had died hundreds of years ago and now the demon vessel was just waiting to follow in his lover's footsteps. He heard the erratic footsteps but chose to ignore it. This was none of his business. A bit of interest rose up as a bleeding teenager collapsed right in front of him, but the immortal didn't care….Until he smelled his blood.

It smelled so much like his mate. The demons in his mind cried in longing, it took them a while to get over the pilot from the past as well. It was that that made him pick the teenager up and slightly lick at the wounds. The vampire's heart filled with hope as he noticed that the two tasted exactly the same. Could it be? He knew he was insane but were the demons pulling the wool over his eyes? Had Cidney somehow found his way back to him. The demons instincts to protect a mate wash over him. That was strange, the voices in his head had only ever reacted that way to the pilot.

It didn't matter. Vincent was so tired of having nothing to live for that even this Fake Cid Highwind was better than nothing. Still it felt as though his soul was bonding with the teenager's. The vampire cradled his second reason to live to his chest like a precious doll while licking the blood from the boy's wounds. It would only be a matter of time before they closed.

And later when Cid opened his eyes and looked into the crimson ones he didn't know how but he knew from that moment on that's who he was meant to be with. He didn't care what people though as he snuggled into the warm body from the skinny vampire on the street.

It was then they both had the same though running through their heads.

"This is who I'm going to dedicate my life too." And they did.

* * *

It's a really fucked up reincarnation idea but I liked it! Please review!


	4. Claw care

Something fluffy. Hope you like it! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

* * *

Claw Care

Cid looked forward to the first on the month with an anxious attitude. That was the only time Vincent would ever come to him for help. It was a routine. The vampire would always wait until sunset and then come in and quietly ask if Cidney would help him clean.

Of course the pilot agreed. He could never say no to his vampire.

The demon vessel would bring out a polishing rag, some oil and polish for his claw. Cidney would always carefully hold the golden metal appendage in his hand while running the rag up and down shining surface. He would carefully rub the scratches out of the titanium. Then the pilot would take the oil can and oil the joints while he carefully remove any dirt that had fallen into the metal ridges or grooves. Cid would always be in deep concentration while Vincent would sit in silence.

Finally when that would be done his lover would thank him and run off. Cidney was always comforted that he was the only one who Vincent would EVER ask to help in that way. In some sick way during that time was when they felt the most intimate with each other.


	5. What type of oil?

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Cid's really not a good cook.... Please Review!

* * *

Vincent stared at the nearly liquefied black lump on his plate. The pilot looked expectantly from across the table. Valentine shivered at the sustenance. Was he really expected to eat this atrocity?

"Chief, what is this?" The vampire asked in exasperation after staring at the piece of mystery food for at least three good minutes trying to figure out what it was…..Or used to be....

And failing miserably.

"Huh, oh it's a chicken Nugget!" Cid happily explained.

"And why is it black?"

"Well, they said on the package to fry it in oil so maybe that's why." Something was wrong. Vincent could smell foul play afoot…. or maybe that was just the chicken nugget that was currently resting on his plate.

"What TYPE of oil did you use?" The crimson wearer stoically asked. The pilot scratched the back of his head in a thinking pose.

"Motor oil, what other oil is there?" Cid was still oblivious to the problem with the cooking.

"I am not eating this Cidney." The demon vessel stated as he began to rise from the chair.

"Wait! Why the fuck are you getting up! I followed the fucking directions exactly! Here stop being a god damned baby! I'll show you that I fucking did it right!" Highwind exclaimed as he walked over to the other side of the table and picked up the oily black slippery monstrosity.

"Cid I don't think….."

"Hush!" The pilot cut his lover off as he roughly took a bite out of the food. Cid made a face of pure disgust as he looked like he was literally trying to force every bite down. The vampire watched with a raised eyebrow as he dryly replied.

"How is it?"

"It's…fine! Great like I said." The Chief answered though he sounded like he was out of breath. The gunslinger stared at his lover as Cid's face began taking on a sea green tone. His stomach made a loud gurgling sound before…

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY VIN!" The pilot yelled as he sped through the halls towards the porcelain goddess.

It was later decided after thirty minutes of puking and a hospital visit to get the Captain's stomach pumped that Vincent should stick with the cooking. Cid would just have to be satisfied being the only tea maker in the family.


	6. Drunken Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Things can easily be misunderstood when you're drunk....

* * *

Drunken Misunderstandings

The laughs were going and the alcohol was flowing at the fourth annual AVALANCHE get together at Seventh Heaven. Barret was cussing up a storm talking to Cloud about the past. Yuffie was well past drunk as she literally bounced off the walls and Cid was casting very lusty looks to his demon vessel who happened to be sulking in the corner drinking wine straight from the bottle.

Damn, was his vampire getting angsty again!? Good thing Cid was very patient when it came to his lover or else he might be annoyed but as it was the pilot was too high on Whisky to even think with his brain, but his head wasn't out of the game. Oh no, all he could think about was how damn elegant the gunslinger looked with the shadows of the corner wrapping around him. So it was with those thoughts that Cid calmly stumbled over and grabbed his vampire's hand ignoring the various mumblings of "sin" and "hopelessness" and led his lover to the first unoccupied room that there was, which happened to be the closet.

Vincent was a lightweight. He was easily subdued into the sitting position as Cid knelt in front of him. Thankfully it was a rather big closet that could fit them easily. It was time to get him out of that depression the good old fashion way. With sex!

"Cid…ney…what are…(hick)…you doing?" Valentine slurred as the pilot unzipped his pants.

"Making you feel better."

"Really!" The vampire beamed with a wide toothy smile. If Cid would have been sober he would have been shocked yet pleased by the uncharacteristic behavior, as it was he just wanted to give his hot husband a blow job. The sound of Vincent's black leather pants unzipping resounded throughout the room. The demon vessel laid back on the coats with a flush on his face letting his lover do the work. The pilot was just about to get the party really started when a loud crash opened the door.

There in front of them was a very inebriated Yuffie who quickly got to her feet and took in the situation. A minute of shocked silence before Yuffie's face took on a picture of pure rage! Her face heated up to the color of a tomato and if it was possible Cid was sure steam would have been blowing out of her ears. She pointed an accusing finger at the kneeling pilot.

"Hi Yuffie!" the vampire smiled completely oblivious at what was going on, waving before continuing. "Cidney is making me feel better!" The man looked nervously between his husband and his husband's most obsessive fan girl. This was not going to end well, he just knew it.

"Y…You! You corrupted Vinnie! You horrible horrible man! And you didn't even have the manners to ask me to a threesome!" The hyper ninja yelled as she ran over and kicked the pilot in the crotch while pulling the vampire out of the closet.

"C'mon Vincent! I'll protect you!" Yuffie declared as she tightly hugged her obsession.

"….."

"I'm telling Tifa about what you tried to do to poor innocent Vincent! (hick)!" The ninja screamed as she forcefully dragged a rather complacent demon vessel to the main party room. Cid held his crotch while quickly sobering up. Amazing what a kick in that area could do. He watched the two leave and in a panic began to follow them.

"Cid tried to rape Vincent!" Yuffie sobbed in the main room of the bar while alternating between hiccups. The fact that the demon vessel was holding up his pants didn't help the mental picture that everyone was getting.

"Vincent are you ok?' The bar owner quietly asked the stoic gunman.

"Yes! Now can I go back up so Cidney can take off my pants and make me happy again!" The vampire rather happily said with a smile. It really didn't help that the pilot appeared not a second after that statement with his hands over the front of his jeans. The rest of the members of AVALANCHE were watching the soap opera unfold with drunken amusement.

"See told you they go at it at anywhere! You owe me five dollars!" Cloud exclaimed as he reached his hand down into Barret's front pocket to get the money. Of course Barret thought Cloud was trying to grope him so he did the only natural thing. Screamed like a little lost school girl.

"AHHH! FUCK SAVE ME!!! I'M ABOUT TO GET RAPED!" Apparently the man had forgotten in the alcohol daze that he had a gun attached to his hand and if he wanted to could easily get Cloud off . Yuffie looked over at the scene and immediately deduced it was an attack!

"Don't worry (hick)…I'll save you! I won't let (hick) Cloud corrupt you like Cid did to my innocent Vinnie!" The ninja yelled as she began to throw hundred of ninja stars at the two! The sounds of glass shattering filled the room. Cid frantically grabbed his gunslinger (who was now just relearning how to pull a zipper up) and ran out of the bar.

Only one person remembered that night in full detail and to this day Nanaki thinks that it's better for AVALANCHE to never find out what happened that night.

* * *

Woot! That was my challenge! Please review!


	7. Pillow

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Just a weird idea that popped up in my head...

* * *

Pillow

It was something Vincent worried about constantly when they started sleeping together. He would carefully watch when his lover would twist and turn, spending the nights in a sleepless anxiety. What if the pilot accidentally rolled onto his arm and the metallic claws shot straight through his lover's chest. Needless to say after many nights of this the vampire was so sleep deprived that he could barely stand. And while Cid might have been oblivious to many things he was extremely keen when it came to Vincent.

"I don't want to kill you Captain." The demon vessel honestly (and tiredly) stated. It was becoming a battle just to keep his eyes open.

"What the fuck Vince?! I know you wouldn't fucking kill me!" The pilot exclaimed as he looked at his husband.

"Not on purpose but on accident I might." The gunslinger truthfully stated

"So! I could kill you on accident too! I don't know, one day you might just be fucking walking down the fucking stairs and trip and then accidentally fucking fall on my spear! Vince! Vince…" Cid Highwind stopped his rant and looked at the gunman who was lightly snoring and shook his head.

"Well I'll be damned." The pilot muttered as he gently pushed aside the curtain of hair and looked at the demon vessel's face which was at the time a picture of peace. Cid gently picked up his lover bridal style before quietly carrying him to the bedroom and laying his down. The pilot shook his head.

Did his husband really think he didn't think about that claw. Cid scoffed as he reached over and covered the metallic arm with blankets. He didn't have to worry about Vincent waking up. His husband usually slept for about four hours a night but when he didn't sleep at all the vampire usually slept like the dead. The pilot snuggled by his husband using the blanket covered arm as a pillow.

It was the best night both of them had ever slept. There were no more arguments about the sleeping arrangements after that.


	8. Who's the woman?

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Who's the woman?

It was a question that had started innocently enough. Tifa was taking a break in the bar with Reno her favorite patron. Barret had come earlier that day and had decided to take marlene and denzel to his latest mine field to watch some explosions and take a break. While a mine field might not have been the safest place for children Barret claimed that having his adoptive daughter there made him work faster so the blackly dressed bartender let them out without a fuss.

The night had just ended after a particularly hectic bar service. It seemed like tonight everyone had simply decided to drink. Not that she was complaining but after a while even Tifa's beloved job had gotten tiring. So there Reno was standing behind the counter helping the bartender wash a variety of mugs, shot glasses, and appetizer plates. After they were done the red head was going to take out the trash. It turned out Reno was cheap help with only a bottle of alcohol as payment.

So typically an akward silence was something that Reno didn't know existed so he started talking.

"You know Rude don't you?" The turk asked as a rhetorical question.

"Of course." The black dressed bratender smoothly answered as she wiped the inside of a mug.

"What if I told you if he liked you?"

"What is this High school?" Tifa scoffed. The red head just shrugged.

"Well, it's true. He's just like a woman when it comes to emotions, yo! If he likes someone he expects them to make the first move! Haven't you notice how he always comes and just stands near you! He's such a woman yo! So you gotta be the man!" Reno exaggeratedly said. Now that Tifa thought about it Rude did always stand close to her and not say a word.

"What like Cid?" The black dressed lady shot back. She really didn't know where it came from but she instantly regretted it when she saw the inquisitive look in the red head's green eyes. That look meant trouble. She wasn't really surprised when he calmly responded.

"Oh really, I always considered Cid the woman." Tifa's eyes got wide.

"What in the world would make you say that! Vincent's got to be the woman. He's over emotional no matter how hard he tries to hide it. Whenever he's mad he says that he's fine but you can tell that he's plotting something. He's so dramatic and if I had to take a guess Vincent always needs comforting. Plus Vincent does all the house work and the woman's jobs and has long hair. There is no way he doesn't condition it!" The black dressed lady explained. The turk simply shrugged.

"But Cid's really impulsive. Cid acts like he's on a constant PMS trip. And Cid may not do the household chores but he acts like a lovesick woman. One look from the vampire and Cid is either scared shitless or ready to bow to Vincent's will. Say what you want but despite how it looks the vampire has perfect control of Cid. Hence Vincent is the man." Tifa still looked uncertain.

"I know how to solve this!" Reno happily yelled while he thrust his still soapy hand in his packet and pulled out a small cell phone and hit a speed dial button.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, it's two in the morning..." Tifa mumbled.

"Shush! They're answering!" The red head gleefully giggled.

* * *

Cid moaned in pleasure as his vampire hit the special spot deep inside of him. The bed sheets were wrapped tightly around the two of them as the pilot writhed under his lover. Vincent looked so delicious. Just the idea of having this beautiful creature on top of him made Cidney want to climax that second, which he was far overdue for anyway. He was just about to let loose with pleasure when....

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Don't stop just fucking ignore it...." The pilot whimpered. The gunslinger took a quick glance to the phone before continuing to pleasure himself and his lover.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

The Cid angrily growled as he swiped the phone from the nightstand.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKING WANT YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKERS! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT GOD DAMNED TIME IT IS! IT BETTER BE GOD DAMNED IMPORTANT TO BOTHER ME WHEN I'M RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING!" Cid screamed into the cell. Vincent stopped all movement but just seeing the pilot so passionate was pushing the vampire's limits of self control.

Reno stood on the other end holding the phone at arms length away from him trying to save his hearing. Tifa followed suite by covering her own ears with her hands. A mischievous smile crossed the red head's face as he dusted off his blazer as though he had been physically hit.

"No everything's fine thanks for asking, Tifa just wanted to know who was the woman in the relationship." Reno calmly stated.

"Don't you put me in on your games!" The bartender shrieked as he face heated up. She couldn't believe she let Reno pull her into this!

Cid was momentarily speechless as his eyes took on an angry look. Vincent let out a growl and easily stole the phone.

"We share." The gunslinger stated right before he crushed the phone in his hand and slammed his lips together with his husbands.

Tifa and Reno stared as the cell suddenly went dead.

Ironically the next day Tifa called Rude......just to talk of course.


	9. Tolerance

Tolerance

"And I can't fucking believe it! They just had to discontinue the whole fucking thing! Now I'll have to upgrade every fucking part on the plane! Can you believe that shit! Do you know how much money that would cost?! Besides Tiny Bronco works just as well as it is!" The pilot loudly ranted as he stood at the doorway in the kitchen watching his stoic husband cook dinner.

Vincent nodded. Sure he had already put up with the same one sided rant for the last twenty minutes but he was a good person so Vincent was trying to be tolerant. He was certain that Cid was tolerant with his issue so the vampire was going to try and be tolerant with Cid's.

"So I told him he could fucking shove that fucking new light system where the god damned sun don't shine!" Cid animatedly spoke and clenched his teeth in anger as he remembered that damn salesman. Once again Vin said nothing and tried to simply block out the pilot's grating voice. It was a trick the vampire sadly had to use often, especially with his husband telling such lies.

Vincent was there so he had seen it all and knew what had happened. Cid had been as polite as he had EVER seen the to the salesman and then left with a sullen attitude due to the fact that the part had been discontinued. The pilot sulked for about ten minutes in his room before he started following the gunslinger with his stories. Honestly everytime it was a different and more violent version. But as the dutiful lover Vincent listened and nodded.

"Hey are you listening?" The pilot asked. And like the tolerant person he was Vincent nodded his head. His husband really didn't need to know that he had stopped listening about two minutes after the pilot started.


	10. Rules of sex

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Rules

It might have been strange to other people when they heard Cid telling of the rules they had developed in the bedroom after a bit too much drinking at Tifa's. The conversation had started easily enough about controlling couples that go to far and had ended up as a sort of game of everyone telling their own rules that they had had over the years.

Of course at first Cid didn't want to participate in fear of what Vincent would do should the vampire ever find out but his husband was mourning the anniversary of Lucrecia's death (which came AFTER the anniversary of her birth, and then the anniversary of the day he met the female scientist). The gun slinger was probably in that cave right now laying flowers on the grave and spouting emo poetry . Not the Cid cared of course…..Or was feeling a tad smidgen jealous…..

But after five bottles of various alcohol the pilot was now drunkenly standing on the table sawying while ironically in a professionally sounding voice listed the rules off while Tifa (the only sober one…ever) sat behind the bar and listed them on a sheet of paper.

"Rule one: When one wants sex and the other doesn't it is just a quick fuck with hardly any enthusiasm on the other part of the "too tired."

Rule Two: There will always be a set of extra sheets and baby wipes for after sex messes.

Rule Three: Do not mention other people or anything gross before having sex because it kills the mood.

Rule Four: When playing dominant or submissive always have a safe word.

Rule Five: Do not use highly flavored lubes. They make some people sick.

Rule Six: Do not EVER suggest that a stripper pole be added to the kitchen table or ask for a lap dance. You will only end up sleeping on the couch for a month.

Rule Seven: Never call your husband "pretty" while making love.

Rule Eight: Don't try to be romantic and put lit candles everywhere. It's ANOTHER mood killer.

Rule Nine: Do not ever suggest arousal enhancers. All you will get is your lover avoiding you for three months and staring at himself sadly in the mirror.

Rule Ten: DO NOT EVER choose work over your husband who is blatantly telling you to fuck him. All that will happen is that he won't talk to you when you're working for weeks.

Rule Eleven: Do not bring food into sex play.

Rule Twelve: Don't watch porn while making love.

Rule Thirteen: Don't ever buy your husband a bright red thong with see through lingerie.

Rule Fourteen: Don't pull hair during sex.

Rule Fifteen: Always be clean before the deed is done....Well I think that's it." Cid finished.

Tifa rallied up the total and Cloud was considered the winner. The rest of the group was by far to drunk and giggly to care or even remember. Tifa had that piece of paper for months before Marlene found it and the bartender was forced to burn it to save the child's virgin eyes.


	11. Romance Novels

Romance Novels

It was coming close to Christmas time as Cid ran through the house. He only had a limited amount of time left before the gunslinger that he had vanished to the grocery store to find cookies came back! And if he didn't find what to get Vincent by that time he was fucked! And not in the good way!

This whole ordeal had started quietly enough. The pilot was working on installing the seats of his newest plane when he accidentally tripped over some tools that he had been using earlier that he didn't think they were worth the effort to move. This of course made the oil spill and sent Cid in search of a dirty towel to use to mop the black substance up.

Thus the journey to the old closet began! The pilot hadn't gone in that closet for years but he remembered Shera used to keep old towels in there. The last thing he was expecting was to find a stack of brightly wrapped Christmas presents all in a pile that were addressed to him from his husband.

It was then that the fact Christmas was only a month away hit the poor date oblivious pilot. Vincent had been collecting presents for him all this time. Oh the guilt!!!! Here Vincent had been buying presents and getting ready to put up the decorations and Cidney hadn't even gone to window shop for something for his husband!

It had to be done! The pilot slammed the door as if he had just witnessed a terrible secret. He had to find something to give his husband! But what to get Vince? Cid hated to say it but he had no idea. What did Vincent like? Well he knew his husband liked guns but the pilot didn't know anything about guns. So it was decided!

Cid Highwind was going to sneak into Vincent's space. This was a climatic event. Just like the pilot had his space in the hanger Vincent also had a small room at the back of the house just for his hobbies. The only time Cid had ever been in the room was when he was showing it to the vampire. Other than that he had mostly left the gunslinger to his own devices. It was with great fear that Cid ventured down the hallway and slammed open the door.

And it was there he saw it.

Book shelves lined with hundreds upon hundreds pink books. There was a leather easy chair that sat in the middle of the room. Typically there was no light due to the fact the the vampire was sensitive to light. Titles such a "The twilight lover', "Peace to the beast of love" and "Why try? Because all lovers prevail!". It was enough to make a manly man like Cid Highwind squeak like a tiny mouse and go running from the small harmless room.

At least now he had an idea of what to get his lover, but could he ever have the courage to buy something like that? Despite the fear of his soon to be ruined reputation Cid was sure that he could.


	12. Overdressed

Overdressed

Sometimes Cid couldn't understand what goes through his husband's mind. Sometimes he was grateful for that and other times it just annoyed him. Sex was great but the pilot just couldn't comprehend how Vincent could think that he was ugly. Every time the vampire would cover that pale creamy skin after the deed was done.

Of course Cid was happy to lounge around as naked as the day he was born.

But the demon vessel was different. In fact Valentine thought Cid was crazy to want to have the gunslinger lay with naked with him. When the pilot asked about it Vincent just shrugged. Which led to the argument which the vampire slept on the couch.

The next morning the pilot apologize and listened as his lover quietly explained that being without clothes left him feeling exposed. Not to mention if someone attacked the vampire would be hard pressed to defend himself without clothes on. This of course made Cid feel guilty for not even thinking about the many quirks that his husband had gained while in Hojo's care.

The conversation could have had many different outcomes. Cid could have become angry and stormed off. Vincent could have threatened to withhold sex. Thankfully though the pilot just calmly nodded his head after the vampire was done. And a few days later when they had sex after they had both reached completion. Vincent turned over to where his pile of clothes were and there was a fresh pair of loose red pajama pants sitting right on the top.

Vincent had never felt more lucky to have a mate like Cid than in that moment. Cid was just happy that at least now Vincent wouldn't cover ALL of his skin.


	13. Anger

Anger

(In which Vincent makes Cid angry for angry sex.)

Sometime Vincent would do things he really knew that he shouldn't.

He knew that he shouldn't have mixed Cidney's favorite white shirt with all of his reds making it bleed pink. He knew that he shouldn't have "accidentally" misplaced a vital part for the new plane his husband was working on. He also knew that maybe he shouldn't have burned dinner. He was even all ready for the berating he was going to get. And believe me he was getting it...

"Damn it, Vin! Are you sure you haven't seen it! I had to wait a month to get that part in the mail!" Cid ranted as he threw things across the living room. Vincent winced as he heard the vase crash into the wall. This wasn't going to end well.

"Fuck!! First the fucking shirt and now this!" The pilot screamed as he began to pull the cushions off the couch. A small smirk came to Vin's face. This was what he had been waiting for.

"So are you saying that I don't know how to wash clothes?" The vampire nearly growled.

"Yes! Damn it Vin! You know this is my favorite shirt and you don't have enough smarts to take it out of the basket when you put the red in! Even I know that!" Cidney threw his tantrum.

"I see so you think you're better than me? I hope you enjoy doing your own laundry for the next year." Vincent calmly said as he turned and walked away, waiting for the response he knew he was going to get.

"A year! Hold on a fucking minute! Get your ass back here! I'm not done talking to you!" The pilot yelled as he grabbed the back of his husband's jacket pulling the vampire to him before slamming him into the wall. Inwardly Vincent was cheering. He loved it was Cid got so passionate! Just when the pilot was about to continue Vincent grabbed the front of his husband's shirt, slamming their lips together. Cid's grip on him increased as the two fought for dominance. Cidney growled animalistically as he pushed the vampire down on the ruined floor straddling his hips. The move made the masochistic side of Vincent revel in the power his husband had over him.

"Sometimes I think you just like to try and make me angry." The pilot said as he ground their erections together. Vincent let out a sneaky smile. He would "mysteriously" find the plane part later......after his treat. The pilot would never admit it be he loved when he got to get angry. Maybe it was best he had a sneaky husband.

* * *

Lol, I'm back! I heard on Everybody loves Raymond when Raymond makes his wife mad for better sex and I thought...hmm...that sounds like something sneaky that Vin would do!


	14. Car Sickness

Here is what Cid thinks of cars!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF XII

* * *

Car sickness.

It was that time of year again. The time where it was so snowy and the weather was so hectic that flying a plane was damn near impossible. Not like Cid didn't try mind you. Rocket Town was completely covered in a white cold powder. Cid was cussing up a storm trying non stop to defrost his plane. He couldn't do this again! Every year the members of Avalanche always had Christmas together. Last year Vincent and him had hosted it but this year Rufus (which had somehow gotten back into Cloud's good side) was hosting the Christmas ball in celebration of the New Shinra. The whole town was invited to it. After that they could have a quieter Christmas together when the ball was over.

Cid rolled his eyes. Why out of all the people to get in a relationship with would Cloud choose Reno and Rufus? More importantly was the fact that a limo was coming to pick them up. Now this might not have sounded like a big deal but it was. Cidney had a secret.

He got horribly carsick.

The only one that had been privy to that knowledge was his husband. The same husband who had been trying to get him out of the snow and away from his planes for the past hour and force him to drink some medicine.

"Cidney this is the last warning! The limo will be here any minute! You still haven't packed! You need to take a bath and warm up!" The vampire frustrated growled from the door way.

"I already told you I'm fine! The planes will start running soon!" The pilot yelled back in his country accent.

Inwardly Vincent seethed. Every flipping time they had to go somewhere in a car, his baby of a husband would act like this. The demons in the back of the vampire's mind silently sent their encouraging vibes to show who was the dominant.

"I warned you."

Cid instantly stiffened up at that deadly serious voice. He only had enough time to see Vincent running after him. A squeak exited the pilot's mouth as he took of running. The two ran in circles in the back yard for about ten minutes. Cidney literally running for his life and Vincent half way running just enjoying tiring his husband out. Vin grabbed Cid by the scruff of his shirt dragging the pilot into the house and throwing him on the couch. It was then that a the loud sound of tires pulled up to the door. The pilot's face instantly paled.

"Please Vin, don't make me do this! I don't like cars!'

The gunner sighed as he bent down and gave his husband a hug….Right before he hit the nerve in Cid's neck making the pilot go limp. The vampire picked up their suitcases (which he had been forced to pack his husband's while Cid's fear induced drama was going on) with one hand and his husband with his claw. The planes weren't even on. They were just another distraction by the pilot.

On the way out Vincent shook his head.

Why was it his fate to take care of this every single time a ride in a car was mentioned?

* * *

Lol, you know it was an idea! I don't think I had ever seen Cid in a car. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	15. Grocery Shopping

* * *

Hi everyone! I went shopping and I saw a mom telling her kid that she couldn't have candy and this just popped into my head! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like it!

* * *

Vin walked down the aisle of the Rocket Town Grocery store. He was dressed in his typical attire but thankfully no one stared. At first everyone in the town had been suspicious of Cid's lover but over time they learned that Vincent was a quiet, polite, and calm young man. The pilot trailed behind his husband while looking at all the sweets.

The vampire looked down at his shopping list. Vincent had a ritual only to buy what they needed and his husband well….didn't. It always happened like this. The vampire (who was also the unofficial housewife) normally tried to sneak out of the house without Cid when he did his shopping. Vincent bought the things that they needed while Cid would buy everything that they DIDN'T need.

Like now for instance…..

"Oh Vin don't these look great! Look their a limited time flavor!" Cidney yelled from two aisles away and the vampire was sure that he had just alerted the whole store of what he wanted. What did he expect? For him to run over just to see the candies? Vincent let out a sigh and walked down the next aisle. Yes, he would admit that he was embarrassed.

Many of the other patrons shook their heads and secretly called Vincent a saint. They didn't think that they would have had the willpower to put up with the pilot. Vincent didn't need to have enhanced hearing to pick up on the sounds of footsteps running towards him. He turned to see his husband with an armful of candies. The vampire couldn't help the pout that rose to his lips. Cidney wasn't going to have any room for dinner and he was going to be hyper!

Another sigh exited the gunslinger. Damn, he wanted to say something. He really did but there was his husband looking so damn happy. Everyone with any bit of logic in their brain knew that Vincent Valentine could never say no to Cidney Highwind. The vampire shrugged.

"Put them in." He stated as he pointed to the cart. Cid's eyes lit up as he gave his husband a quick peck on the cheek and ran down the tea aisle. He looked at all of the sweets. The gunslinger knew from experience that by the time they left they would have spent double the food budget. He was positive that the manager was always ecstatic when Cid came along since it meant double the profits.

But if that was what he had to deal with to see his husband happy he would deal. The vampire supposed it was worth double the food budget anyway.

* * *

Well hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! I'll have another one out soon! Thanks again!


	16. The Kitty

Hiya! Wow! This is pretty long! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

The Kitty

Vin walked down the road to his home. He scowled at the rain. Of all the days that it had to rain, why had it been the one day that he had volunteered to help Tifa? The bar maiden had offered to give the vampire a ride home but Vincent had declined. He wanted to stretch out his wings but as soon as he got to a place where he could fly the storm clouds had rode in and he was drenched. This had officially made him growl. He continued sulking until he heard a soft whimpering to the side of one of the streets. Being the curious demon vessel that he was, Vincent had to check the noise out. He fell in love at first sight.

There in the rain was a small black kitten drenched from head to toe. The kitten was tiny and could easily fit in the gun slinger's normal hand. There wasn't any question about leaving the kitten once he saw the cat's sickly eyes. The vampire felt that he could sympathize with the kitten and put it in his pocket. He was sure that Cidney would love it.

The first second that the pilot saw the kitten that his vampire had been cradling in those deep red pockets he knew this would be trouble. Not to say that he didn't like animals but he always found them to be a hassle. They needed to be fed, they had to be trained, they had to be picked up after. All of which he had been happy to remind his husband but one withering glare from the vampire and it was agreed. The kitten was staying. Vincent did something like a squeal, ran over and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek.

Two weeks later….

"Meow."

"Shut the fuck up! And get the fuck off my damn shelf! That's dangerous god damn it!" The pilot cried as he ran over to get the kitten. This was hell! The damn ball of fluff followed Vincent everywhere and when his husband had to go do his weekly volunteering the cat made it its mission to torture him! The kitten hissed and haughtily walked away from Cid's barely reaching hand.

Take now for instance. He was working on his new plane and using some very sharp tools. He looks up and finds the kitten on his top shelf where the extra plane parts were. Some of those parts are also very sharp. The pilot instantly drops the drill he was holding, which nicked his finger and was now trying to call the black cat down. He stuck his bloody finger in his mouth. This was so unfair!

How the kitty had gotten in was a mystery to the pilot. He had learned the day after Vincent had brought the cat home to always close the door behind you. The kitten had been deadly curious about everything and getting into anything that was opened. He was positive that he had locked the garage door. If only he could leave that flea ridden pest up there to get poked and bleed to death! That thought disappeared as soon as it came. If he did that Vincent would kill him.

It had been horrible! The cat was a complete manipulator! It followed Vincent everywhere and thanks to that thing he hadn't had sex for two weeks! It had all started the first day that the kitten had been brought home. The thing had been afraid to sleep alone so it had happily bunked with Cidney and Vincent. He could understand why they hadn't been intimate that night but every night after that the damn cat would crawl up on his husband's chest and fall asleep. The vampire wouldn't even consider moving in fear of waking the cat!

The pilot had tried to get him to have sex on the couch once they passed the week mark. They had just gotten done with foreplay and had been so close! Then the cat came and began watching them intently from the coffee table and they just couldn't perform. It was too fucking weird! The cat also knocked things over and took up most of Vincent's time. The vampire would even cut up all the human food in cat sized bites and feed it to the little mongrel! What really pissed the pilot off more than anything was that the cat was served before either Vincent or himself!

It felt like he had lost his whole fucking life to a fucking cat! The cat was out to cause him pain! It peed on his favorite shirt! It walked on his food. It mewed constantly! Just thinking about it was enough to bring Cid to near tears. He wanted his old life back damn it! He wanted the life where he didn't have to sleep as still as a statue for fear of disturbing the cat. He wanted the life back where Vincent didn't constantly talk baby talk to the stupid cat!

Cid gritted his teeth as he went and turned off the drill. The pilot grabbed the step stool and put it next to the shelf. The cat hissed at his hand and once again walked off. This was hopeless!

"Fine! I give up! You can stay there for all I care! I hope you get cut!" Cidney angrily yelled as he marched into the house to get him some tea.

"Meow!" The cat demanded as it hopped off the shelf and followed the pilot inside.

* * *

Vincent was walking home yet again. Only this time the sun was shining and it was a perfect day. Tifa had once again requested his help. He was needed to baby sit the children while she had her Freaky Friday drinks special. He couldn't wait to get home! He had stopped by the pet store and had gotten Ms. Pussykins some new food that would be easier to digest. One might even say there was a spring in his steps.

That was when the he saw a little girl about five years old putting up missing posters for a hand drawn kitten. When she saw him the girl ran up. "Have you seen my Mika?" The blond child asked.

"Perhaps. What does she look like?" The vampire asked. He was secretly praying that it wasn't his Ms. Pussykins! She was so young and was just getting adjusted!

"She is all black and she has a small eye infection. My Daddy got her for me about three weeks ago for my birthday and I really miss her!" The little girl said while trying to hide here tears. If there was anything that worked with Vincent more than Cindney and Ms. Pussykins it was a child crying.

When Vincent came home silently sullen and began packing up all the cat's toys, food, litter, and bowls Cid was stuck between happiness and worry. When Vincent picked up the cat with the items and left without even acknowledging Cidney the pilot was even more worried. Did that cat finally convince his husband to run off and never come back?!

When the gunslinger came back an hour later with read puffy eyes and broke down in the pilot's arms talking about how much he missed his "precious kitty witty". Cid had a pretty good idea of what happened, maybe after Vincent got over this latest trauma he would buy him a kitten of his own.

Or maybe not.

* * *

Lol, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	17. You're Hired

Yup, another long one. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the reviews!

AU: Cid just got fired and Vin is a masochist looking for an assistant.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Cidney Highwind inwardly ranted as he looked stood in the waiting room by his boss's office. His mouth desperately craved a cigarette but the large red "No Smoking" sign on the wall stopped him from lighting up. He did still finger the pack in his jeans pocket in anticipation.

The waiting room looked like any other waiting room. It had cream colored walls. A light blue sofa and in front of the giant door that led to the president was a pure white desk behind a thick sheet of glass. Cid bit the inside of his cheek. Being called to the Shinra owner's office was either an extremely good thing or an extremely bad thing. Cidney mentally recalled everything he had done in the past month. He hadn't cussed any more than usual. He hadn't produced anything less than the best plane designs. Maybe he was being called in for a promotion!

The logical side of his brain argued with this thought. They were in the worst recession in history! People were being laid off left and right. Workers that had been with a company for twenty plus years were being fired to bring in cheaper work. Or worse the company was moving to another country for cheaper labor.

The plane designer took a deep breath and bit the inside of his cheek. He was fine! He had a triple doctorate in Aeronautic design. There was no way that he would be sent packing! The pretty blond secretary called his name. Cid nodded to her in his gruff way and walked into the humongous office behind the door. It was strange, the office was bigger than any office really needed to be but all that there was was a mahogany desk that sat in the center before a large window. The man who owned the company was Rufus Shinra. He had inherited it from his father.

"Ah, Mr. Highwind." The president greeted in his over indulged rich boy accent.

"Mr. Shinra." Cid returned. The president took a deep breath as if it pained him. And began to speak again.

"Yes, well you see we decided that we are no longer going to be in the plane designing business. We are moving our efforts in a more ecological friendly place. We will now produce dish washing soap! Needless to say this will be you last paycheck."

Cidney growled. "But I was just a year away from receiving a pension you fucking pretty boy!" Rufus's eyes took on a glazed look as he said these words in a glow of happiness.

"You think I'm pretty!" Cid just growled at him which snapped the president from his dream world. "Um….yes, well sorry about your luck. I would like you out by the end of the week." Rufus said as he rose from his chair, which caused his white jacket to flair up around him.

"You want me out! Fuck you! You know what I'll fucking leave right now!" The plane designer screamed as he dramatically exited the office.

"Have a nice day!" The secretary yelled to a retreating Cid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This had been the worst three months of Cidney Highwind's life. He had put out over two hundred applications and interviews combined. He hadn't been hired once. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. He dressed up in suits. He tried to be polite and answer the questions honestly. He was just about to give up hope. He had been living on his savings up until then, but his savings were getting low. He would have to foreclose his house which him and his wife used to live in before she died from cancer. He was now selling some of his tools which he loved so much to pawn shops just to get by.

The plane designer let out a giant sigh as he walked outside to get his mail. Not like there would be anything good in there. Mostly bills he was sure.

Ironically at the same time Cloud Strife who was his next door neighbor went to get the newspaper. The two normally didn't talk but when Cidney heard a muttered "Damn he really is getting desperate for someone to take the job." Cid just had to ask.

"Someone needs someone for a job?" Cloud looked up tiredly as if he had already had this conversation a million times.

"Yes, you remember Tifa my sister? She worked as a personal assistant for Vincent Valentine who is the owner of Valentine Look, which produces perfume, make-up, and salon products. Her boyfriend Rude just proposed and they wanted to move sometime after the wedding. She quit her job and Vincent is pretty much lost without an assistant. Here." Cloud handed Cid the newspaper article that had a huge help wanted ad.

"Thanks." Cid said. He looked at the ad. This "Vincent" guy paid better than his old job! Cloud nodded and the two went their separate ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid sat in the overcrowded room with about fifty young trendy girls. He was beginning to think that coming here was a bad idea. The other girls were beautiful and here he was in his late thirties.

"Oh Vincent will choose me! For I am soon to be Yuffie Valentine!" A skinny teenager with revealing clothing yelled as she began to do flips off the couch. Cid thought that maybe she was a bit touched in the head. Unlike the other interviews Cid didn't dress in a suit for this one. He was fed up. He had tried so much.

The door opened and his name was called. Cidney stepped through the office doors. He was greeted with a beautiful woman that wore skinny red leather pants, with a red tank top, and had a red headband that held her hair back. Cid felt the stirrings of lust that he hadn't felt since Shera died. The woman started and shook his hand with a firm grip. It wasn't until the "woman" spoke that Cid realized that he was talking to a man.

"So it say's here that you worked ten years for an airplane design company." The deep masculine voice said.

"Yes." Cid agreed.

"It doesn't seem like you care about how you present yourself." Vincent muttered to himself. Cidney felt the rage build up within him. It didn't help that he had just been lusting after the man he thought was a woman moments before. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Too bad it happened at an interview.

"You know what?! Fuck you! I don't give a fuck! You fucking girl looking strange son of a bitch! Fuck!" The plane designer screamed.

Not many people knew this but Vincent was a masochist. He had been in control for so long and had been without someone for so long. Many people thought he was an asexual. He hadn't had anyone talk to him like that in years. He had gotten so tired of everyone trying to please him. He was so tired of constantly being in control. He felt himself harden. He felt the zipper digging into his arousal. It wasn't logic or sense that made him so the words it was pure lust with a hope for something more.

"You're hired."

* * *

Hope you liked it! I know it was another long one, lol. Please tell me what you think!


	18. You're Hired PT2

Here it is! The long awaited sequel!!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Cid Highwind walked down to the shipping yard at the back of the Valentine Look. His assistants smiled at him as he directed orders and double checked their math to make sure that they didn't load to much of their products on one side and cause the plane to tip over. This had been the most fucked up month of his life. This job was just completely insane. He had never met an employer who required his personal assistants to wake them up, help them with their clothes, brush their hair, and eat breakfast with them.

There had even been nights that Cid had to sleep over because they had a meeting the next day or a flight to catch! On the bright side the job paid well and Cid did get to visit some exotic places. But there were down sides as well. It was really bad and embarrassing to Cidney but he hadn't exactly gotten over his initial crush on the woman looking man. It was so hard to wake Vincent up in the morning. He just always looked so peaceful laying there all stretched out with the blanket barely covering him. Did the Owner of Valentine Look know exactly what he was doing to him?! Those days he would almost get an erection just by one look.

It also took much effort to wake Vincent up. The woman looking man slept like he was in a coma!!!! Valentine would stay up all night and Cid often had to give him his sleeping pills before he left or Vincent wouldn't go to sleep at all. When that happened Vincent Valentine would act…….strange. He would talk using a deeper voice and start coming up with these wild ideas. Cid remembers when time he tried to wake Vincent up but his employer wouldn't get up. It was then that Cidney became concerned. Did he miscount the pills? Was Vin dead!? Cid was so freaked out that he punched the business man right in the jaw!

Thankfully that did seem to wake Vincent up. It was strange but maybe it was just one of Valentine's little quirks. It seemed like the worse Cidney treated his boss the happier his boss would be. It was creepy how Vincent kept reverently touching the bruise on his cheek in the weeks that followed before it had healed completely. Which really didn't make sense. Nothing in the Valentine Look corporation made sense. Now for instance. The pilot had called in sick and there was no one to deliver the shampoos to the stores. That was the worst anxiety he had seen Vin in so Cidney made it known that he was a pilot.

Really Cid loved to fly just as much as he loved designing planes. Vincent had immediately demanded that he go with Cid. His employer had chosen to wear a deep purple baggy pair of jeans that were barely small enough on the owner of Valentine Look and clung to his hips. Since the jeans were so baggy it looked like a skirt when Vincent walked. He had also chosen a tight fitting black sweater that clung to him like a second skin. The final nail in the coffin was that the red headband had a clasp that could make it into a choker that his boss was now wearing as a collar. It was horrible. Every time Cid looked at the other man all he could think about was slamming him into the back room and screwing him until Vincent Valentine couldn't see straight.

They had ended up flying together with Vincent standing behind the pilot's seat teasingly breathing into his ear and playing it off as an accident. When they landed and the other men were looking at Vincent like he was a piece of meat Cidney could feel himself becoming possessive of his boss's honor like he had when he was dating Shera and the other doctors would pick on her for being a girl. The pilot glared at the other men in the loading dock.

Vin moved closer to him and from then on he was a "bodyguard". The days went by and Vincent would keep him preoccupied. He had noticed one day that he hadn't thought about Shera at all since he took this job. This filled Cidney with such regret. His wife was dead not even a year and here he was lusting after some man like a barely contained dog in heat! Shera must be ashamed of him! It was all his boss's fault! It made the employee so angry that he ran into his boss's room. He was going to slap that fucking aloof asshole for making him forget about Shera! He was sure Vincent had done it one purpose. Cidney slammed open the door to his boss's room.

"Fuck you! I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to fuck with my god damned head!" Cid crawled into bed with his boss and roughly slapped him. A look came into Valentine's eyes. It was one of pure need and lust. The owner of Valentine look grabbed the front of Cid's shirt and pulled his employee into a passionate kiss. Things seemed to explode from there. He had taken Vincent on every surface in that god damned room. The sex had been animalistic with the two barely stopping.

Vincent laid under Cidney as the sex finally stopped. He could feel the pain in his scalp from where Cid had pulled his hair while riding him. He had a sore pain in his anal area from all the sex plus his cheeks were a bright red from the numerous spankings his employee had given him. But now he laid curled into Cidney. His…Lover? Master? Employee? How about all of the above. He snuggled into the pilot's protective embrace.

He had once heard that if you abused someone who only wanted to be abused it was a sign of affection. He thought that was true as a self satisfied purr exited him. The sting of being slapped still burning. He had never been that satisfied in his whole life. One thing was for certain, hiring Cidney Highwind was the best thing that he ever did.

* * *

Ok, that was the end of that....Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!


	19. Cloud's Insanity

Hi everyone! I hope you like this one! It's been on my brain for a while. Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII

* * *

Cloud walked thriugh the church with a smile on his face. He had been like that for a while. Vincent and Cid watched as the blond exchanged banter with air. He moved as though someone was really there. He had ignored the two and continued to pace around the run down church, bouncing off the walls with kicks and a smile on his face.

"Ow that hurt Seph!" Cloud pouted as he rubbed his cheek after falling down. Cidney looked up at his husband and Vincent raised an elegant eyebrow. The gunslinger looked into Cidney's sky blue eyes. Each asking the same question. Where they really going to do this?

About and hour ago they received a call from Tifa. She had said that Cloud had gotten into a fight with Rufus over New Shinra's image. Someone photographed Rufus with Cloud when they went to the Golden Saucer and wrote that they were dating. When asked about it by the reporters on his lawn the next day Rufus confirmed it. Cloud had seen his face on the cover of a magazine the day after that and then the reporters started stalking him! Cloud drove over to the New Shinra to confront Rufus about the newspaper. Rufus had smiled and explained that it was good press. Cloud had become enraged and the two had gotten in an argument. This made Cloud believe that Rufus didn't care about him and only was going with his for the press coverage.

Tifa had called them hours after the argument. Cloud had run off and hadn't come back yet. Tifa would have gone after him herself but she had the kids and the bar to look after. Cid was supposed to find Cloud and snap him out of whatever trance he had fallen into, but they had just never seen the kid so fucking happy. The way Cloud's eyes lit up in joy as he was talking to the imaginary Sephiroth.

They had never seen Cloud like that. They wondered if Cloud had been that happy before the general turned insane. It was a somewhat hidden fact but Cloud and Sephiroth had a relationship before the general lost his mind to Jenova. Cloud just always kept hoping that Sephiroth would come back and return sane and when he didn't the blond became more depressed. Tifa would often comment how Cloud seemed to be in his own little world. Now they knew that that "world" consisted of.

Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid in a somewhat half hug that the pilot leaned into.

"Should we shake him out of it?" The demon vessel whispered. Cid shook his head.

"No, let him be happy for a few more hours. "

The two nodded and held back, watching a Cloud that they wouldn't see for a long time.

* * *

Um...Yeah.....Basically this was about Cloud missing Sephiroth so much that he turns insane so he can see Sephiroth again. Lol. Please review and tell me what you think about it!


	20. Pet

Pet

In which Vincent is a vampire and Cid is his pet. Too bad Cid breaks nearly every rule of being a good pet.

Hi Everyone, another idea that won't leave me alone! Lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

A good pet waits on his master. A good pet is quiet and doesn't argue. A good pet is bound to his master by pain. By all of these examples Cidney Highwind was not a good pet. Instead of walking at least three steps behind his master he walked beside his master as an equal. Instead of being quiet he would loudly rant and cuss! Such language! Despite this Vincent would never even consider giving his "pet" up.

Vincent had found him as a teenager on the verge of death as a casualty of the apocalyptic war of the humans and the vampires. Some low level vampire had cut through Cidney and the teenager was dying slowly. It was just pure coincidence that Vincent had been out walking at that time. Something had attracted him to the teenager. He could see the spark of life the youth possessed and was struggling to maintain. It was a decision that he never regretted when he gave him enough blood to heal and bind the human but not enough to turn him into a full vampire.

When his human had woken up he had taken the situation pretty bad and wrecked The demon's flat by throwing anything he could get his hands on. Vincent didn't punish him for this. He imagined that if he would have woken up in Cidney's position they he might have acted the same way. Cid had claimed that he wanted to leave and Vincent let him. It wasn't barely two days later that Cid had come back beaten and bruised. The humans no longer wanted him as soon as the local psychic saw the bond he had developed with the vampire. They had caught him and tortured him until Cid managed to escape. Cid had ran by instinct and ended up following the bond back to Vincent's place.

The vampire healed his wounds. Slaves and pets weren't uncommon in the vampire world but Vincent despised the way they were treated. They would be tortured if they made the simplest mistake and many of his brethren tortured humans just for fun. Vincent knew he was a monster but he'd be damned if he acted like one. Many of the slaves ended up being blank or robotic. He never wanted to see Cidney like that. He liked his pet to have some life in him.

Vincent had been called to the council many times for his training methods and Cid's behavior. The Leaders said that he was giving his pet too much freedom. The vampire had shrugged and told them that Cidney had just misplaced his collar. He had yet to find one that met his pet's approval. They didn't like that his pet knew how to fight on near equal level with the vampire due to what the vampire taught him. Vincent told them he needed a bodyguard. They told him to rip out his pet's vocal cords so they wouldn't have to hear his foul mouth. Vincent told them that he would withhold cigarettes for one day. They told him that he shouldn't buy his pet luxuries. Vincent told them that Cidney made excellent tea so it was a reward. They told him to make Cid bow when in the presence of others. Vincent made up a knee condition and said it was impossible for his pet to bow.

As you can imagine, this didn't make the council too happy.

As time went by Cid started realizing that not all pets were treated the way he was. When he had first been caught he hated the vampire that dared to make him a pet, but as time went on he began to respect Vincent. Vincent never made him do anything he didn't want to do and seemed to have his best interest at heart. Cidney felt so sorry for the other pets that he had met in his time here. The more he talked to them the more his loyalty to Vincent grew.

There was Hojo's pet Sephiroth who was just this intense, angry, mindless doll who wanted freedom. That man was tortured horribly on a daily basis. There was Cloud who was to take Sephiroth's place once the silver haired man broke, but Sephiroth was very protective of Cloud and Cid had a suspicion they were in love. Angeal the was pretty lax on Zach with rules but that was only because he planned on turning Zach at a later date. Rufus was the President's personal pet and though spoiled he still always had a scared look in his eye. Reno always looked fondly on Rufus and couldn't wait till the President was killed to take the younger man as his own. Reno was the youngest vampire on the council and had spent most of his life among humans.

Many times when the owner of a pet died the pet was either set free, put down to die, or given to the vampire that made the first claim. When the master died the pet's eyes would flood with relief as they prayed to be set free or put down. Vincent never wanted to see that look in Cidney's eyes. He actually relied more of the blond than Cid relied on him. Their conversations were interesting and Cid was always there to distract him from his horrible memories. There had been many times that Cid had saved his life and fought for him when he went walking in war zones.

Pets don't fight for their master, they pray for their master's death. Cid wasn't like that and Vincent liked to believe it was because he was actually loved by his pet. He would have to have been a fool not to notice the strengthening of their bond.

And when the slaves revolted and caught the vampires in a sunny room to melt only two slaves had shown up while the rest of them ran. Cid had shown but only chose to free Vincent, later he was told Rufus had felt guilty and freed Reno, apparently the redhead had always been nice to him. Sephiroth had organized the whole revolt. He had been an experimental slave that had been injected with vampire genes at birth so he would be easier to keep in line and know what the vampire's wanted. Cloud had gone through the same treatment. Ironically this made them like vampires but not completely over the threshold of vampirism.

Vincent later found out that Zack had told Angeal before the revolt started and the two mysteriously disappeared. Angeal never considered the council "honorable" so it was natural that he wouldn't help them. Rufus went with Reno on the condition that he wouldn't be a pet. Sephiroth and Cloud became guns for hire in a small town across the globe where the vampire war wasn't so bad.

Pets that did escape were usually shunned for being around the vampires and accused of being spies. Many were murdered the first week of freedom if they were even set free, but Cloud had Sephiroth to take care of him and the two would be fine.

Vincent Valentine had expected Cidney to leave but the man just looked at him with those sky blue eyes and asked where they were going to go vampire felt like his heart exploded with emotion even if his face didn't show it and the two made their way to the future.

* * *

That was it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	21. Thanksgiving

Lol, here is a drabble in honor of Thanksgiving!

* * *

Vin stood in the middle of the homey Kitchen. It had been their turn this year to host the annual Thanksgiving dinner. The demon vessel inwardly winced as he heard one of the vases on the living room table smash.

"Oh Shit! Sorry! I'll pick it up!" Reno's voice yelled as he ran into the kitchen and began opening all of the cabinets looking for the cleaning supplies.

"What the fuck?! Who the fuck told you to look through my cabinets? Here's the fucking small dustpan and broom! Now go clean that shit!" Cidney cursed as he thrust the dustpan at Reno who nervously did a mock salute and ran into the living room.

"Fucking idiot. Yuffie was doing back flips over the table and Reno wanted to show her how it was done and ended up doing one too low." Cid explained to his husband. They both heard something else smash only this time it was Yuffie yelling that she would clean it up.

"Don't worry. Those two always break something. Whenever I host these I always try to get out the most realistic looking plastic table wear." Tifa calmly said as she finished putting the final decorations on her red velvet cake. Vincent nodded and promised himself that he would remember that next time. Too many cooks in the kitchen was an old saying but it was true.

Everyone, no matter what Thanksgiving it was, would always comment on how to make the other persons recipes better and get everyone upset. After Barret's turkey dressing was insulted by Cloud three years ago, which made the ebony man's gun go off nearly totally Tifa's bar, Denzel said that everyone should only focus on their own dish. Thus the rule was born! So far no one had wrecked anyone's house due to food insulting.

Vincent looked outside the window and saw Rufus playing tag with Marlene and Denzel. The owner of Shinra was panting heavily and even starting to shows some sweat. Barret had yet to comment on the Shrina leader playing with his "kids" but you could tell that he was carefully watching for any signs that Rufus was trying to fool them all into working for Shinra.

Cidney was going to work on his plane before the dinner when Vincent stopped him, claiming that Cidney would get dirty and stink up the table. The pilot pouted, sitting on the couch watching some cheesy fighting movie with Rude and Cloud, trying to ignore the arguments about flips from the hallway. Red X was curled up in one of the chairs in the living room rolling his eyes. How did he ever become associated with these people?

Soon dinner was done. Vincent had made his coke ham with pineapples and traditional pumpkin roll. Reno made candy apples. Barret had brought a turkey. Rude had brought dip and chips due to the fact that he didn't cook. Rufus had ordered an expensive fruit bouquet. Tifa had made a red velvet cake and green bean casserole. Cloud made beef stew. Yuffie had brought a giant bowl of jasmine rice and a plate of orange chicken. Malene and Denzel had made sugar cookies. The whole table in the dining room was completely covered. Everyone ate well, drinking and reminiscing.

The meal was delicious and when everyone was done they brought out their own packages to take the leftovers home. They all were about to leave when Cidney yelled.

"Where the fuck do you think you all are going!? You can't just expect my husband who has slaved over this kitchen to clean it all when YOU messed it up! Get the fuck back in here!" Rude, Rufus, and Reno ended up washing the dished.

"But I don't like washing the dishes! What about my hands, they'll get dried out!" Rufus whined.

"Too Fucking Bad." Was Cidney's cold answer. He still hadn't exactly forgiven the Shinra President for making Cloud upset. Rudescrapped the unusable food stuck to the plates off, who gave it to Rufus (who had found some bright pink latex cleaning gloves under the sink) to wash, it was then passed to Reno who dried them off and put them up. The redhead somehow denied the powerful urge to juggle the plates, fearing Cid's wrath.

Yuffie and Barret were charged with the chore of vacuuming. It was funny to see Yuffie jumping around with the vacuuming wand trying to get all the dust while Barret kept accidentally stubbing his toe on the machine. Cloud, Denzel, and Marlene were told to wipe all the furniture off. When everyone was done the house looked spotless.

"Hope you had a good time! See you next year!" Cid yelled as everyone got into their vehicles and drove off. Vincent smiled. Cid had just saved him about three hours of work. Then again, wasn't that what Thanksgiving was for anyway? Letting people come in and mess up your house, eat your food, and then forcing them to clean?

One thing was for certain, Vincent was so thankful for Cidney. The pilot knew it too when he was suddenly shoved into the nearest closet by his sensual demonic husband.

* * *

Yup in honor of Thanksgiving! Please tell me what you thought of it!


	22. Black Friday

Disclaimer: I don't own wall mart. If I did I'd be a millionair.

In which Cid goes shopping on Black Friday.

* * *

"Now listen, I want that store to be guarded with your lives. This mission is of utmost importance! I do NOT want anyone trampled! Is that clear?!" Rufus firmly stated as he walked down the line of his Turks. Each one stood up straight and pretended to look like they were listening. Today was the day that all the Turks dreaded the most.

Black Friday.

It was the cruelest of torture. They had received the day off yesterday to go have Thanksgiving at Vincent's house which they all pigged out until they felt they needed another pant size. The very next day (which they were told they would have off) Rufus calls and tells them that he needs them immediately! It turned out that the normal guards had eaten too much at their own Thanksgiving and decided not to show. It was now 4 A.M. and the store was due to open at 5 A.M. Guess who got to guard the pack of people outside in the freezing cold for an hour?

The Turks.

After that conversation they had all been disbanded to guard the outside. Reno looked out at the crowd and shivered as the cold air blew. Rude stood at the gate, ignoring the people begging him to open the store early. If he had to hear one more person offer to give him a blowjob to open the door he would smash the glass in himself. He was supposed to be sleeping next to Tifa now!! Damn Rufus and his damn 90% Wall Mart investment!

At 5 A.M. sharp the doors flew open. The crowd screamed as they all ran into the building. Tseng stood to the side wearing a bright red Christmas hat. He had been picked by Rufus to be the greeter. Cid huffed as he slammed through the door. He needed to get his Christmas shopping done. He had woken up early for this! The pilot carelessly pushed someone out of the way as he ran to the electronics section. It was pandemonium! Teenagers were climbing up the shelves trying to get to the television sets.

Some people had come with a plan in mind and brought a team. Others took the speed approach. The store was stripped of all valuables. It was all out war! Cid pressed himself up against the wall and somehow made it to the chocolate section. He knew that Vincent had a hidden chocolate obsession and he had seen in the newspaper that they had specially imported dark chocolate.

The pilot's eyes shone brightly as he grabbed for the last box. His fingers touched the package right at the same time as some other person. The two met eyes.

"I believe that I saw this first." The customer said.

"I believe I fucking touched it first." These were the famous words that started the war. The man quickly used his other hand to throw a CD out of another person's cart and into Cid's face. The other person screamed as groups of people fought for the CD. The pilot dodged and ran after the man. Damn, he was fast.

Reno was laughing at all the people causing mayhem. It looked like fun! The redhead jumped from aisle to aisle when he saw Cid chasing some random person. He wondered if Vincent would make him some homemade snack cakes if he helped his husband out. Reno nodded to himself. Yes, that would do! The Turk dived down and gave the person a kick.

"I'll sue!" The man screamed. Reno shook his head.

"Poor boy, you think I didn't notice the cocaine in your pocket. Yo!. Leave my store!" Reno energetically said as the man stood dumbstruck, what was this redhead talking about?

"Yo. Rude! Get this addict out of my store!" Rude mysteriously came out of no where and began leading the customer out.

"Tell Vincent that I want chocolate rum cake with caramel filling! My help don't come cheap, yo!" Reno said as he handed Cid the chocolate.

"Yeah I fucking heard ya!" Cid growled as he watched as Reno climbed up one of the aisle and began throwing some of the more valuable items from above and laughing when the mobs tried to get it. Rude stood at the side smoking a cigarette. Tseng had tried to impose some order but the mob got angry and tied him up with last years fashions. He was currently sitting in the store room traumatized.

"They're destroying my store!" Rufus screeched as he watched the monitors.

Tifa giggled as she watched the news later that night as it highlighted the Wall Mart.

"Why didn't they just shop online on Cyber Monday?" She shook her head as she took a sip of her tea.

* * *

Yup there it is.


	23. Noise

Just something that has been floating through my head, enjoy!

* * *

Cloud tapped on the Valentine-Highwind's door. He had been told to deliver a plane part to Cid. Rufus was still trying to buy everyone off so they would stop being mad at him. He even employed Cloud for all deliveries and paid him double what he would pay a normal delivery boy. Cloud waited a few minutes before he tapped again, harder this time. He heard some slight moaning inside.

Thoughts went through Cloud's head. What if Vincent or Cid was hurt!? Maybe he should just step in to make sure everything was alright. Cloud nodded enthusiastically. Yes, that would do! Cloud entered the house and set the package down on the living room table. He quietly tip toed over to the hallway. He grabbed the lamp, raising it to attack when he heard something he prayed he would never hear again.

"OH! FUCK CIDNEY!!!! LOVE ME LIKE A GOD DAMNED WHORE!! I WANT YOUR COCK HARDER, DAMN IT!!! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Vincent's normally quiet deep voice screamed throughout the house. It took all of Cloud's willpower not to drop the lamp. His skin immediately became red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, you like that don't you beautiful?" Cid lovingly whispered as he thrust into the demon vessel below him. Cloud quietly backed up and ran out the door. He had always expected that Vincent would be the one quietly whimpering since he was always so polite and silent. He would have expected Cid to be the one screaming and cussing since that's how he usually was.

It wasn't until he was half way home that he came to terms that they were opposites in the bedroom.

* * *

Lol, the end!


	24. The gate

Hello, this suddenly came to me. It is in a world where there is no middle class and the higher class and the lower class are separated by a giant golden gate. The lower class can get into the higher class but they have to reach a certain amount of success and the higher class can take a person out of the lower class but the person must be very high business wise to do so. They have also embraced genetic manipulation so anyone with any genetic disabilities or mental disabilities is thrown into the lower class section as soon as their money runs out. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! I know I haven't updated this story in a while!

* * *

They lived in two different worlds. That is what everyone would say about the two boys that constantly talked between the tall golden gates.

To Cidney the world that he wanted to reach more than anything was beyond those gates. That was the world of possibility that didn't exist for him now. The young pre-teen was thirteen. He wore a pair of dirtied jean overalls and a work shirt that was a size too large for him. The young man spent his time going to school and when he got home he helped his mother walk the streets to look for cans and scrap metal to sell. Coming here like this was something that he rarely had time to do, but the other boy intrigued him so much. That rich kid who was just as curious about his life. The other boy looked a few years older but not by much. He wore business slacks that were made of cotton and a red shirt which boasted the finest silk. His long ebony hair made way to the middle of his back.

Vincent stared at the younger person from behind the gate. He truly enjoyed the company of the younger male. When he had first walked off in a fight with his professor over ethics and had stopped between the gates that separated the upper class from the lower class to cool off he hadn't expected a to see a younger student on the other side yelling about how unfair everything was.

The two had immediately gotten into an argument when Vincent tried to tell the boy to stop. Cid had called him a "high class jerk who couldn't survive a day in the real world". It had taken nearly every bit of patience that the older had not to respond to the blond's name calling and had instead asked what was wrong.

Wrong move.

The only thing that had happened was that Vincent had unleashed a torrent of cursing that he had previously thought impossible. Despite that, the noble was glad that he stayed because the two managed to actually talk it out. It was an eye opener for both of them. The ebony haired male had always been taught to believe that people without money just didn't want to work. He was taught to believe that they were much more carefree and perhaps even simpleminded and due to this the nobility had to rule over them to make sure that they didn't destroy themselves in their one track mind. In all truth Vincent had felt something akin to envy of the lower class. There they got to rest and do simple things while he had to make perfect grades, handle the endless amounts of activities from fencing to calligraphy that he was signed up for, and make decisions with his father for the benefit of the company which he was getting more stake in. He would sometimes think about how he would like to only work a few hours and go home to a loving family and just rest.

He supposed that he should have noticed that the lower class people lived in a dirty polluted area but he had always thought that was because they refused to pick the trash up. He also knew that there was a drug problem but he figured that was because they couldn't restrain themselves. As the younger blue eyed blond beat the golden gate with his fist screaming "Why the fuck do you get all the choices! Why are we stuck here?" Some pieces of the puzzle finally clicked.

"I don't know." The noble quietly whispered.

There were many things that could be said but that seemed to stop the broke individual. Cidney could never stay mad at someone for a long period of time so after his anger had subsided, leaving him with a saddened acceptance, all he could really do is apologize. Vincent was then welcomed to how the reality of the lower class was. Cidney told a story of how there was never enough money and how he only ate one meal a day because food cost too much. His Mother was trying to keep it together but she was quickly falling to depression due to her husband cheating on her and leaving. Cid's Dad just "couldn't handle the pressure anymore." They had gotten evicted and lived in a shack that the younger male had put together with some scrap metal he had stolen from the junk yard. He had school work to do but he didn't understand it. The books were bad and the teachers didn't even attempt to teach the children. His friend had a bad cold but the family didn't have enough money to take her to a doctor so they were praying everyday and keeping vigil. It was getting so bad that the younger sister that was eleven was talking about secretly taking up prostitution to get the medicine.

Vincent was honestly surprised that the boy hadn't tried to kill himself. Who could live in an environment like that. He wanted to offer some help but that old noble raising of not giving out useless charity rang in his head. They younger apologized again and ran off but Vincent couldn't stop himself from coming to that place more often in hopes that he would secretly catch a glimpse of the passionate individual.

* * *

The two kept meeting there by coincidence until it got to the point where they knew everything about each other. The gates were always closed but when Cidney felt Vincent's hand wrap around his through the space in the bars his dream was reaffirmed. He would be free one day and when that happened he would go into Vincent's world where he could have a proper meeting with him. He couldn't wait for that day. The older male wanted so badly to open the gate but he knew that he wasn't strong enough as it was. The best he could do help Cid with his math and listen to the blond. He knew that they wouldn't be able to talk through the gate forever. When he grew up he would have to take over the company completely and there would be no time for dirty foul-mouthed friends that he had never seen without bars blocking him. How he wished that Cid could be free.

Fate works in a funny way. The years did pass and the visits got less and less as time went by until the two faded not in memory but in presence. Cid did receive his dream of freedom and when he was finally powerful enough to open those golden gates he passed a homeless man which made him stop from the surge of familiarity.

Vincent had a mental breakdown at the age of twenty eight from the stress of running an international business. He now heard voices in his head and due to this he was quickly deemed unstable. His possessions were sold off to afford him a place in a mental facility and his respect was slowly stripped from him inch by inch. The people around him said it was such a shame, that he was a light that he burned out to early, they gave him sympathetic looks as they threw him over the gate when they could take no more from him. There would be no use for him now that he had been deemed genetically inferior. He wanted to die so badly and just when he was about to do it he was found by the light that he had missed for quite some time.

Cidney had freedom and Cidney had chosen.


	25. Personality Control

Ok, this drabble is about what happens when Chaos gets complete control of Vincent and starts acting like an asshole. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Cid looked at the vampire dressed in red that arrogantly lounged around the house which was in a disarray. His head was tilted back with a smug smile while his dirty boots were propped up on the coffee table in the room. The pilot shakily put his lips to the tea cup hoping that the liquid would soothe him.

He wanted HIS Vincent back now.

His Vincent who would rarely smile but when he did made Cidney's heart flutter. His Vincent who would be slightly depressed but always managed to overcome it. His Vincent who was quiet and polite. His Vincent who wouldn't hurt a fly. His Vincent that kept a nearly spotless house.

That was who he wanted. Not this THING parading in his husband's body.

Cid could honestly say that he had seen Chaos out a few times but his husband had always managed to overpower the demon. He didn't know why the demon suddenly came out but it had been a week and the pilot honestly didn't know how much more he could take.

Chaos was arrogant. He always seemed to have a plan in the back of his mind. The demon was so opposite from Vincent in every way shape and form. At first the pilot tried to talk to Chaos but that didn't get him anywhere. Not to say that the demon didn't want to talk because he did but it was mainly about blood, gore, and very brutal sex that made even the great Cidney Highwind want to vomit. He was happy that the demon seemed content to stay in the house because he wouldn't want to unleash Chaos upon the citizens of Rocket Town.

He took another sip. Cid had contemplated leaving but that idea was quickly turned down. What if his husband regained control again and he was gone? Vincent would be so sad and depressed. He wanted to leave but that would make him a coward and he wasn't going to have his husband thinking that he was unlovable. The vows he took meant something to him and damned if he was going to run away.

Instead he waited. He hoped that he wouldn't have to wait long, that soon Vincent would regain his mind and come back to him.

He could only hope.


	26. Gifts

Gifts

What do you get the man the man that has everything? Cid Grumbled as he thought about the question. Damn it. It seemed like Shinra was registering a new holiday everyday! As if there wasn't enough days already! Rufus said something about adding these days to boost the economy because apparently, "Everyone spends money on holidays!" When they had first gotten together, Cid would go all out for the vampire wannabe's birthday. Balloons, cake, expensive trips, antique guns. The same could be said for every other holiday. Cid went…..

ALL OUT.

Too bad that despite the pilot's intentions the demon vessel hated being the center of attention. It took a few years of Vincent faking being pleased (in reality he was but couldn't his husband do something a little calmer?) for the pilot to realize that maybe all the big to do wasn't what the morose vampire wanted. The years went by and things, thankfully, changed for the vampire. There were no more birthday cakes because well, it was redundant. Neither of them was exactly aging. Blowing out the candles was depressing and Cid's off tune "Happy Birthday" singing could break glass on a good day. The guns stopped as well. As Vincent so aptly put it, "I already own all the guns I need." The trips stopped when they had realized that they had been everywhere worth going. Probably the only thing that lasted was the balloons but as time went on even they stopped when his husband complained about having to clean them up.

Add to the fact that both Vincent and Cid were simple people who only wanted a simple life didn't make gifts any easier. The gruff man sighed as he took a sip of his tea and halfway drew a design for a plane with his other hand. Cidney licked his lips as he tasted the rose flavor of the tea. It had been a gift from Vincent for Valentine's day. Highwind hadn't been expecting the tea to have such a nice flavor and it had been kind that the vampire had thought of him. The pilot was snapped out of his musing's as the door drew open.

The demon vessel walked in, sat down next to his husband, and handed him a bag. The country man opened it up and pulled out a drawing pencil that had been made out of recycled materials. A grin crossed the pilot's face as he pull out a small seed pouch from his pocket and handed it to Valentine.

"Happy Let's All Recycle Day, Vin." Cidney stated with a grimace as he thought about what an idiotic name Rufus had chosen for this holiday. A shadow of a smile came over the vampire as he replied back.

"You to Captain."

Most presents that were given now were small or for the house. There was no exclamations of joy, no hugging, no jumping up and down with false promised that they would use the item. That was for the young people and there was honestly no reason for it. It was simply two men that loved each other.

* * *

After years I felt the inspiration for drabbles hit. Thanks to all who review!


	27. You

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

Summary: Vincent engages in negative self talk, Cid snaps him out of it.

* * *

You

You look at yourself in the mirror and feel both an immense sense of gratitude and disgust. You know he deserves better than what you give him. He deserves to have a normal life, with a person that can talk to him about their past without freezing up. He deserves someone who he can be emotionally competent with. He deserves someone who can be open with him, but what does he get?

You.

You, who are so afraid to open yourself up lest these years be a dream from a cruel scientist. You, who is so terrified of being alone that you keep everyone at arms length because hey, they're going to leave you someday. You, who is the constant buzz kill for the pilot. You, who is snarky and doesn't get jokes. You, who despite his clothes is extremely uptight. You who has to stay on a constant watch lest one of your demons decides to come out. Have you ever felt love? Oh right, yes that one time. But look where that ended you up? Doesn't that prove you're unlovable?

You should just admit it,

You're a monster.

You don't deserve him. That ray of sunlight in your life. You've never deserved him, and you never will. Love doesn't exist for monsters.

"OY! Spooky!" Vincent snapped out of what his mind was telling him as he looked at his husband.

"Yes Cidney?" The vampire tentatively asked.

"Stop the fuckin Negative Self-Talk! Don't you realize fuckin yet that if I didn't want you I wouldn't stay the fuck around? Now C'mon! I'm outta cigs and tea! We might as well stop by an see Yuffie while we're at it, Gaia knows I don't need another bitch out about how we never go and see her." Cid huffed as he pulled the demon vessel along. Vincent gave a small smileof gratitude as he allowed himself to be pulled. Maybe he didn't deserve Cid, but he was going to keep the pilot as long as he could.


End file.
